1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game played with playing cards, memo cards, player cards, play money, and miniature players for movement around a board along two paths of travel and more particularly pertains to providing entertainment and testing baseball knowledge in a game of skill and chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games of various configurations and rules is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games of various configurations and rules heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining and testing the skill and luck of players of board games of various types are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,530 a board baseball game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,453 discloses a baseball board game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,658 and 5,183,266 disclose a baseball board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,651 discloses a baseball board game and method of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,520 discloses a baseball game apparatus.
In this respect, a game played with playing cards, memo cards, player cards, play money, and miniature players for movement around a board along two paths of travel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing and testing baseball knowledge in a game of chance and skill.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game played with playing cards, memo cards, player cards, play money, and miniature players for movement around a board along two paths of travel which can be used to provide entertainment and test baseball knowledge in a game of chance and skill. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.